The invention refers to a safety valve, and in particular to a hydraulically actuatable five-way/two-way safety valve with a valve housing accommodating two valve bodies movable in opposite direction towards each other within a bore of the housing, two e.g. electromagnetically actuatable pilot valves, an inlet port for connection with a pump, two working ports and two tank ports, each valve body including a working piston which is actuated upon by the pressure fluid via control channels and the pilot valves, and further including control pistons connected to the working piston and regulating the passageways between the pump port, the working ports and the tank ports.
Safety valves of this kind are used e.g. for actuating the brake and the clutch of a mechanical press. For safety reasons, such a valve includes two directional control valves to ensure a braking upon failure of a valve.